Wolves Of Karakura Town
by chatnoir-chan
Summary: Ichigo finds out that he isn't as normal as he thought he was. His Father was some powerful werewolf (what a joke) and he now has a freaky albino twin. And to make matters worse the poor orangette is although he is a pretty powerful werewolf he's a submissive and has all the Alphas chasing his tail. Bya/Ichi YAOI


**Lalala PART ONE**

**Pairing: Byakuya/Ichigo**

**Warnings: Explicit Yaoi **

**The Wolves of Karakura Town**

**Part One**

Ichigo walked into the room reading over the patient's clipboard. The man Byakuya Kuchiki had been brought to the small but expensive clinic he worked at earlier that evening. Doctor Ishida had already had already seen to him but now he was being sent to re-bandage his wounds before going home for the night. The stuck up glasses wearing punk had told the ginger his new task just as he was about to leave and he had reluctantly put his bag back in his locker to attend to the task. Damn Uryu had even gone as far as to demand he put back on his uniform which he point blank refused to do since he was working after his shift had already finished. The prodigy doctor was lucky enough he was doing this for him rather than leaving and making one of the other nurses' deal with it. Although the orangette couldn't really understand why the man had sent him to do it when there were plenty of capable nurses hanging around ready and capable of taking care of such a simple task. The sad truth was that he would have refused and gone home if it wasn't for how serious his friend looked when he asked him to attend to the recently admitted patient; it was almost like he only trusted Ichigo to be able to handle it and the amber eyed had to admit he was sucker when he knew people were counting on him.

When he entered the room clipboard in hand it was to the sigh of a man sitting upright in his comfortable hospital bed while his two companions reclined in comfy seats pulled closer to the patient. The room was large with wide windows and it would seem that the red-headed visitor had helped himself to the food in the mini fridge located in the corner of the room. It always amused the amber eyed teen to see how much people were willing to pay not only for the doctor's skill but the luxury setting.

The dark haired girl looked up at him with wide dark eyes before adopting a polite smile that Ichigo returned automatically. If he could remember correctly then this was the sister Rukia and the red head was related to his work. The orangette had to suffer through Uryu's numerous complaints about the boisterous couple after he had left the room.

The amber eyed turned to look at the patient: beautiful ivory skin, dark onyx hair, sharp cobalt blue eyes, and elegantly cold aristocratic features and a tall sinewy and lithe body with defined muscles clearly seen through the hospital's thin pjs. Ichigo had to pause to compose himself; he wasn't the type to be impressed by looks but he quickly found himself in awe of such a breathtakingly gorgeous man.

"I'm your nurse, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll just be changing your bandages for the night." He kept his voice low and smile polite as he pushed a long piece of his hair back and held the board close to his chest trying to remain professional as the red head began to shovel food in his mouth rather loudly earning disproving looks from both Kuchikis.

"Ehhhhh? I thought nurses were suppose to be young woman...But then again you're pretty feminine looking..."The young man's voice was filled with amusement as he looked the orangette up and down with sharp crimson eyes before receiving a hard smack from an agitated looking Rukia.

Ichigo only took a moment to frown deeply before accepting the truth about his looks. He had taken after his mother and was constantly reminded when he looked in the mirror only to see a faded image of his mother's beautiful features. The amber eyed boy was slender but lithe and quick since he knew karate and was a part of his University's swim team. Some people called him scrawny but he knew he was strong enough to take down most people in large numbers and had numerous experiences where he had to successfully take on armed assailants with only his fists. He was 5'7 which made him above average height wise but in no means tall and now that he had let his hair grow out to his waist he gave off a very woman like appearance.

But instead of acknowledging that he sneered at the man, "What century are you living in that making sexist comments like that comes so naturally dum-" He cut himself off as he realized his slip of self control. With heated eyes he whipped his head to look back at Byakuya as he approached the bed while picking up the bandages from the shelf near the door. But he did get to enjoy the look of shock and annoyance on the red head's face before he had turned to see the small smirk of amusement on the older dark haired man's face that quickly disappeared much to Ichigo's disappointment. Now the ginger only had to calm his racing heart and try not to imagine how beautiful the man's face would become in a real, genuine smile. Damn, this patient was a real looker.

"Mr. Kuchiki could you please remove your top please, I was told to replace the bandages around your abdomen and chest." The amber eyed man to applaud himself on how professional and calm he sounded after his earlier thoughts.

"Of course Kurosaki." The man's tone was just as cold and expressionless as his face as he started to slowly unbutton his shirt.

Ichigo sat on the side of the bed as he waited and when the dark haired man had finished and his sister had taken the discarded shirt. The orangette slowly unwound the rust coloured bandages with a small frown of concentration as he tried to focus on remaining gentle. Ishida's report had said something of four deep parallel lacerations from some kind of large animal. He had heard the other nurses joking that it was probably some exotic pet that the rich man had try to tame to find that wild animals belonged in the wild. But the amber eyed nurse felt that most animals (and people) would find themselves bending to his intense stare and presence.

The orangette found himself stiffening in shock at the sight of almost healed and shallow scratches across the older man's washboard abs. He found himself running his fingers over the wounds unable to contain his surprise and disbelief at the unusual sight as he tilted his head up.

Dark blue eyes locked with his amber ones. The older man's eyes were filled with mild amusement and slight wariness as he looked down at him. Ichigo felt his brows furrow as he whispered to himself after finally being able to tear himself away from the powerful connection.

"It isn't possible...What is this?"

The ginger shook his head to clear away his confusing thoughts causing his hair to sway slightly and set to work to clean the wounds before reapplying the new bandages. Once he finished the orangette went straight to the doctor's report to check whether there had been some sort of mistake on his part. It didn't make sense that a wound that Uryu had considered stitching would look like a scratch from an angry house cat. Ichigo looked at the man again while feeling his brow furrow; it didn't make any sense but all three of them were looking like they expected him to say something, like they were daring him to.

"Is there a problem Kurosaki-san?" Byakuya's husky voice caused a shiver through the ginger's body and he couldn't decipher whether it was from pleasure of fear. Ichigo quickly shook his head as he blushed lightly and headed towards the door as he hurriedly spoke over his shoulder, his thoughts focused only on getting home and avoiding the weirdness of the encounter, "No problem. I'll see you in the morning ." and with a bow he left the room.

**ooo**

Ichigo stood in front of the mirror with a frown. He had finally finished drying his hair but now had to fix it into a suitable style. His bangs were so long now that he had to part it a certain way to keep it from obscuring his view. After the quick parting he threw the rest in a hurried high ponytail and picked up his bag to hurry out the door.

The orangette only realized he was running a bit late for his shift once he had gotten into his little beat up Honda and saw the time blinking mockingly. Throwing his bag in the back seat he stomped on the gas pedal and weaved through traffic. If there was one thing Ichigo hated with all his being then it would be hearing all Uryu's bitching when he showed up to work late even by a few minutes, fuck even by seconds and the man could find something that he should have been doing with the lost time.

Arriving at the clinic in record timing he jumped out with his bag and rushed to the building and to the change room. Ichigo quickly tossed his casual clothing into his locker while pulling on his "uniform" which unlike other hospital scrubs was actually pretty stylish because of Ishida's tastes and preference. Dark pants that were almost like jeans with there cut and a slim fit like he preferred with a navy blue v-neck shirt with a white cross across the entire thing. Uryu always said it was some sort of family symbol but other wise the only thing scrub like about his uniform was the fabric the top was made of. And after sliding on his comfy Toms he was ready to head to work.

The amber eyed man walked quickly to the front desk to receive his morning assignments from a smiling Orihime.

"Hehe,running a bit late aren't we, Ichigo? But, hoo~ray for making it just in time!" The bubbly girl made a "v" for victory with two fingers as she passed him a couple folders with her other hand.

The ginger only scowled at her as she giggled and nodded his thanks as he took his assignments and opened the first one. Argh, it would seem like the first thing to do was to go check on Byakuya. With a frown he went to the elevator and clicked the top floor button. Shit the man must be super rich to afford the top floor since the higher the floor the higher the cost of the stay; he must have been extremely tired the night before to have not noticed this. Maybe the reason Ishida kept sending him was because he didn't want any of the gold digging female nurses to throw themselves at the patient and ruin the reputation of the hospital. The possibility was so likely to be the truth that Ichigo couldn't contain his snort of amusement and ended up entering the room with a grin only to have it fade to a frown at the sight of even more visitors and a dressed patient who looked ready to leave.

Along with the original two there were now three more people. One was a man with long white hair that shined silver in dark slacks and a black button up shirt. Next to him was a literal giant with a scar down the left side of his face and long black hair brushed back in a wild style and a black eye patch with a young woman with shocking pink hair in a pixie cut.

He inclined his head and spoke softly, "I'm sorry to barge in but I was sent to look at your wounds to see if they needed to be re-bandaged again."

"No, problem Kurosaki-san but as you can see my brother is fine and will be checking out now." Rukia spoke politely with a fake looking smile as she curtsied and her brother finished putting on his black tie with a blank expression. The man with white hair grinned and Ichigo felt himself loosen up at the genuine emotion in his eyes.

"Hello, you must be the wonderful nurse Ichigo who took care of Byakuya last night. Thank you for the wonderful job." He stopped and rubbed the back of his head with a light laugh. "I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Jushiro Ukitake."

Something about the man's personality caused the ginger to immediately warm to him; it felt like having a very good friend near by when near the man's easy attitude since everyone else seemed so tense. Well not the other man or teenager next to him since he was grinning like a maniac and she was just grinning innocently while eating candy.

"Um...It's nice to meet you Ukitake-san." he grinned at the man before turning to Byakuya who was taking a suitcase from his sister, "If you're leaving now Mr. Kuchiki I need you to sign some release forms at the front desk. Has the doctor approved your decision?" He paused to look at the dispassionate man.

"No, but there is no need for me to stay any longer." His tone was cold as he started walking towards the door followed by his entourage.

Ichigo nodded and opened the door, "Well, you just needed to follow me to sign the forms and receive your bill."

The elevator ride would have been a lot more uncomfortable if the kind Ukitake hadn't made an effort to converse with the amber eyed man as the giant leered at him and the rest spent the time ignoring everybody else. It was such a relief when the elevator stopped on the first floor that Ichigo almost ran out to escape the atmosphere before he composed himself and walked to the recipient's desk where the beautiful Orihime ate a doughnut with delightful gusto.

"Ori-chan can we get some release forms and a bill for room 606."

"Sure thing Ichi-berry!" With a large smile she ate the rest of her food and dove into some files to hand over the papers quickly to Ichigo before turning to her computer to prepare the bill while cradling phone between her ear and shoulder to call someone up to check the room. "Here ya go!"

The amber eyed boy only smiled as he passed over the papers while picking up a pen from the pack scattered across the girl's desk. This action caused him to have to bend over the slightly high desk and he was started at the feeling of a hand not only touching his ass but remaining there to grab roughly. Ichigo's head snapped to look over his shoulder in disbelief causing his pony tail to whip around and hit poor Orihime in the face. Ignoring her little squeak he stared down the giant who still hadn't removed his hand much to the dismay of his companions, well no the pink haired girl who looked ready to die of laughter as she laughed hard enough to bring tears to her eyes and Byakuya watched everything coolly although his eyes looked like shards of ice.

"Damn, just as firm as I imagined. Would you mind having a little quickie with me Strawberry?" The man still hadn't taken his eyes away from his bottom or removed his hand and Ichigo felt his temper flare and this time didn't even try to control it as he swung the hand holding the pen at the man's scarred face. The leering man moved his face just in time to avoid that but wasn't able to dodge the kick the ginger delivered on his stomach. And although it didn't appear to affect the man much Ichigo was pleased with the slight stumble and way the man laid a hand on his probably tender abdomen.

"Delicious..." The big man purred, " You are a fiery one aren't you?"

The orangette wasted no time and was ready to leap at the man when he was literally picked up by his collar. He roared in rage but stopped when he heard a familiar sigh, "Ichi-berry you need to calm down." he refrained from trying to break from the man's strong hold as he was placed on the ground again and patted gently on the head by his best friend Chad who was a paediatrician at the clinic. It was truly surprising to see how well the gentle giant got along with kids and the calming affect he had on most people.

"Since you had a right to be angry you won't be fired but if you take it too far Uryu won't have a choice if the patients demand it." The half Mexican man's deep voice was soothing and the ginger huffed as he shoved the papers and pen at a startled looking Byakuya. He faced the grinning pervert with narrowed eyes and hissed vehemently, "Try something like that again and I'll personally cut off something you probably would miss very much and stuff it down your throat until you choke to death."

Before the pissed off nurse could make his exit Ukitake stopped him with a remorseful look and light touch, "I'm so sorry for my friend Kenpachi. Yachiru usually keeps a better eye on him." Ichigo smiled at the man but it was a more of grimace as he scratched the top of his head irritably.

"No, it's...Well not fine but, I'm not the type to hold a grudge. I just need some time to calm down." He sighed regretfully as he gave a quick bow to the group, "I'm sorry for my horrid behaviour, I should have controlled my emotions better and I apologies for the unsightly outburst." The ginger waved his hand to Chad and left Orihime to deal with the rest of the paperwork as he tightened the grip he had the rest of his assignments.

God today was going to be a bad day if this disastrous morning was any indication.

**ooo**

Orihime watched Ichigo storm away with a giggle, "Oh dear!" She peered at the large man with a grin but something about her expression was very angry, "You better watch out, Ichigo could take you down easily and you wouldn't want to be back to the clinic so soon after visiting."

The young pink haired woman giggled girlishly, "As if the scrawny twerp could take down Kenny."

The man in question only grunted still watching the hall the enraged red head had disappeared through. The young strawberry blond woman only laughed as she answered her ringing phone and talked sweetly to the person on the other end as she typed the received information into the computer. "Hmm...Yes, of course...Thank you!"

Orihime hung up the phone delicately and blinked in surprise when a handful of papers were shoved under her nose by the tiny dark haired girl. She had obviously been handed them from the Kuchiki gentleman since he was now taking a step back after laying the pen back on the desk. "Oh thank you! If you could just give me a minute to finish writing your bill, you'll be out in a jiffy!" She chirped before turning to face the computer to type at shocking speeds. With a few more clicks she rolled her seat back to reach for her printer to pass the sheet to the silent dark haired man.

"That'll be 130 dollars for the food consumed from the mini-fridge alone (the meals given by the hospital are included in your room fee) and 100 for the treatment from the doctor and 500 for your stay one night in are best room. The total comes to $730 total." She looked at expectantly at the man and wasn't disappointed when he reached immediately for his pocket and bringing out a wad of bills.

He laid 600 on the counter before pinning a guilty looking red head with a frosty glare, "You'll be paying for you're own gluttony Renji." And with those words he left followed by his sister who there the tattooed man a pitying glance. The perverted giant just followed the elegant man while the pink haired girl laughed hysterically at the man while skipping along to follow,

Orihime turned to him and was pleased when he forked up the cash, although it was done with lots of grumbling and deep scowls. She waited until he finished before saying, "You're big friend seemed very interested in Ichigo. If you think he will listen to you please warn him that a relationship with that particular strawberry is...deadly; if not dangerous."

The red head Renji looked at her and she was shocked to see his eyes were a deep crimson red. The inhuman gaze shook her for a moment but she stood strong knowing she had to get her point across. His face held consideration before he shrugged, "I can tell him but I doubt he'll listen...In fact that might just make him more interested."

The strawberry blond just pouted as she turned back to her computer, "Then it might have just been better if I hadn't spoken at all."

He nodded with a grin before turning to obviously meet with his friends. Orihime watched his receding back with dread, what they didn't need was for someone to get interested in the little orangette, especially such a group with obviously thin ties to humanity. She shivered at the memory of the barely hidden predatory auras she could feel buried under their skin. Although the man Byakuya had almost no such aura or feeling around him she was the most afraid of him. There was something terrifying about the almost emptiness that surrounded the man. With a worried sigh she picked up the phone.

"Ahya, Yoruichi we may have a lit~tle problem, although it may be nothing...I feel sooo worried."

**oo**

Ichigo hummed contently as he nibbled on his chocolate bar. He looked up at the sound of rancorous laughter to see a group of five thug looking men surrounding something. The orangette considered ignoring them but when he heard a sharp bark when one of them kicked his leg out he knew he wouldn't be able to ignore the assholes. Stepping forward he walked past the ring and towards the source of the noise to see a small group of dogs but on closer inspection were three wolves. They were bigger than normal dogs; two were dark black and one a deep red like wine with strange black markings in his fur. One of the dark ones was smaller and was obviously female and all three were injured although it was obvious none of the stupid men were responsible for the damage. The wounds looked as if they were done by another wolf or large animal and the blood coated their fur thickly. They all stopped growling at the sight him and Ichigo was almost shocked about the very human expression of surprise that they now all wore. Well almost all, the large dark one only spared him a glance before retuning to glowering at the other men circling them. He crouched down to take a closer look at them while nibbling on his chocolate the feeling of familiarity was bothering him slightly. It felt like he had seen them before but he would definitely remember a sight of such beautiful and deadly creatures. The orangette found it truly maddening when you faintly recall something but no matter how hard or how long you thought about it you couldn't recall the small piece of information tugging at your mind.

The men were done with their enraged spluttering and one stepped forward to grab his shoulder and angrily yelled, "What the hell you girly man! Get the hell out of here!"

The amber eyed man only glanced at him with disdain as he shrugged his shoulder to cause the hand to slip off. Turning back to the wolves he reached forward to run his hand through the fur on the red one, it flinched and snapped at him with a low growl. Ichigo pouted while hitting it on the snout softly and admonished it sternly, "None of that, I'm trying to feel for any broken bones."

Ichigo was pulled back roughly when the one who had spoken before grabbed him with both hands forcing him to drop his chocolate. He glared at the fallen piece of heaven with a deep frown as if he starred hard enough it would be back in his hand. When he felt another harsh tug he let his body be pulled back but at the same time sprung up and spun effectively kicking the man next to the one pulling at him in the face. Breaking the hold on him he turned completely around and punched the stupidly surprised expression the man wore right off his face. This left about three men left but when the orangette had turned to face the others they had already run off. He snorted and looked down at the three wolves, now Ichigo didn't know why but he felt they had more intelligence then your average canine and looked at them seriously, "Follow me and I'll take care of your wounds."

Turning on his heel he started walking, although the amber eyed man couldn't help the small smile that slid across his face at the sound of paws against the pavement. Luckily he lived near by and it wasn't long before he was holding the door open to let the three in. The large dark one walked in with his head held high and a refined strut. That sight had him grinning as the other two strutted in with slightly wagging tails and excited sniffs as they wandered about.

"Settle down while I get my medical kit." He grinned before reaching into the closet to pull out what he needed. The red wolf and female one sat on their haunches while the black one laid on the floor with his front paws crossed elegantly and head laying on top of them as he watched him with sharp blue eyes.

Kneeling next to them Ichigo let out a sharp gasp as he saw the full extent of some of the wounds. There was strips of what looked like silver in the embedded in the gapping wounds while the edges where ringed with what looked like burns. He couldn't understand how this would happen in marks that were mostly likely inflicted by claws unless it was done afterwards. The orangette slowly removed all traces of silver he could find in each of the wolves before wrapping the gashes. He wasn't surprised to find that the large black one was the only that had hardly received any damage and he had only had to wrap one of his front legs while the other two were wrapped around their torsos and several other places.

Looking at them he couldn't help but smile as he finally realized why they seemed so familiar to him, "You know you all remind me of some people I've met recently. So~o you will be called Ren-" he pointed at the red one, "You shall be Ru," the small female started when his finger pointed at her, "and you're Kuya. Well that is until I can find your guys owner. I just can't keep trying to think of you all without names." When he caught the dark look the one with deep red furred was giving him he only glared back, "Oh be happy I didn't decide to go with Ji, okay?"

Ichigo sat for a while longer just studying them. They were all lean and lithe with sinewy muscles that were clear under the soft fur covering their bodies. Elegant ears and snouts made him want to reach out and pet them to feel the short fur to see the difference between the shorted hair and the thicker hair covering the rest of their bodies. The red head really loved animals but his favourite had always been wolves and he was happy to see such beautiful ones even if they were covered in blood and bandages. Not to mention he had been feeling a bit lonely lately, which was the main reason he had left his home to get some treats. Chocolate was so yummy and always helped him relax after stressful days and today had certainly topped the cake as the worst day in his life.

After that perverted giant had groped him it seemed to set off an epidemic where he had spent the rest of the day dealing with the lecherous men he had been sent to look after. The worst part had been that no matter how frustrated and annoyed he was he couldn't react because he had already been chewed out by Uryu for his earlier behaviour.

Grabbing a bunch of cushions from the couch he arranged them around the injured hounds until he felt that they looked comfortable enough. The ginger was finally starting to feel a bit tired but was reluctant to go to bed so he switched on the television and settled comfortably or as comfortably as he could on the couch with half the cushions missing.

Ichigo was finally able to settle into a some what satisfying position when the sound of his door bell ringing made him groan as he sat up and shuffle towards the door slowly like an old man. The ginger grumbled when he opened the door to find his cousin grinning manically as he leaned on the door frame. His shocking white hair and pale skin practically glowed in the night as his golden eyes flashed in amusement, "How's it goin cuz?"

It had always bothered the orangette to see his face on another person even if Shiro's face was a bit sharper and manlier looking. The albino only laughed at his scowl and strutted past him while ruffling his hair roughly creating what he knew to be several knots with is long hair and kicking off his shoes carelessly. The taller man paused at the sight of the three wolves and his head cocked to the side as he looked at them with narrowed gold eyes, "Now where did ya find these?"

The amber eyed man only rolled his eyes and collapsed back on the couch and he closed his eyes to bury his face into one of the remaining pillows on the couch, "Why are you here? Go away." He heard his cousin's insane laughter as a familiar weight settled on him and opened his eyes reluctantly to see the albino straddling him as he nuzzled his grinning face into his neck. "I had the strangest feelin ya really, really needed ma help cuz, didn't ya? Don't ya?" The golden eyed man's muffled answer made a wiry grin appear on Ichigo's face. Although they weren't brothers they were really close since they had both lost their parents and since their moms had been sisters they had also lost both their extend family when they were teens and they were both adopted and raised by the same couple.

It always amazed the ginger though how often the other would show up when he needed him even if he didn't know that he needed him. When he was lonely or hurt or confused and troubled Shrio always showed up and pushed him to make the right choice or comfort him with his often annoying presence to ease the loneliness that sometimes appeared out of no where to drag him down. Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes as if his cousin's appearance was more troubling then comforting but on the inside he was very pleased with the sudden visit.

"I don't know what you're talking about Shiro, but you can stay if you really want to." Ignoring his cousin's knowing chuckle he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him around to lay beside him.

"Ya too funny Strawberry." Before Ichigo could think of a scathing response his body forced him to yawn and his cousin laughter seemed to only get louder as he squeezed the slender ginger, "Why don't ya get some sleep, Ichi?"

Ichigo grumbled, now that Shiro was there he felt a lot better about going to sleep...He was very tired after a long day at work. But he had to make sure the silly albino didn't get any wrong ideas, "Fine but not because you said so. I was thinking of taking a nap before you showed up."

"Hmmm." Was the golden eyed man's only response and the orangette decided to ignore the amused doubt he could hear in the other man's voice as his eye lids slid close and sleep took over.

Ichigo's amber eyes popped open when he felt the warm around him slowly move away he blinked blearily to see his pale cousin grinning down at him. It looked like Shiro had decided to turn off all the lights and T.V. And the ginger was surprised by how his golden eyes literally glowed in the dark. Leaning on his arms he looked down to see the three wolves glancing up at the movement while their ears twitched at the faint sounds. He gave his cousin a questioning look but only received a shrug as he finally got up and started searching for his discarded footwear. The orangette sat up completely to watch him with tired eyes.

"Make sure to lock the door." He thought he sounded completely normal, as in grumpy and annoyed but Shiro seemed to hear something else as he finally found his missing shoes and looked up to gaze at the red head with affection.

"So adorable...I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up and I'll bring you some chocolate."

He frowned at the white haired man as he chuckled evilly and sauntered out the door. Ichigo could hear the faint sounds of the door being locked and sighed as he picked himself up and headed upstairs. It would be best to sleep in his bed rather than sleeping on the not so comfy couch just so he could be near the almost (very) comforting presence of the wolves in his house. He blinked dazedly when he noticed the soft sounds of nails on the hardwood floors. The large onyx wolf was following him and although it was hard for the amber eyed man to distinguish him from the shadows the sight gladdened him. His fur was dark enough to blend into the shadows and his navy blue eyes glowed almost menacingly in the dark but the orangette found he wasn't as afraid of the beast as he should be especially since he looked like he was stalking his prey.

"Ah, you're coming to sleep with me, Kuya?" He gave the animal a small smile when all it did in response was let out a small huff before stalking past him into the open door that led to his room. Ichigo could only follow and was amused to see the refined wolf already settling himself comfortably in the bed. He lay on the bed and couldn't help but snuggle closer to the canine and did his hands into the silky fur while nuzzling his face into the ruff of his neck.

"Hmm...So soft. Night Kuya." The navy eyed animal only gave him a soft nudge with his wet nose before settling his head comfortably on Ichigo's pillows. He closed his amber eyes and almost immediately began to dream.

_He was laying on a bed. His hair spilled across the pillows but what shocked him more than the fact that he didn't recognize the bed he had woken up on was the fact that he was completely naked. Ichigo made a move to push himself up but before he could complete the action another body was became flushed against his own. Usually the orangette was quick to react but instead of feeling his usually irritation and disgust he found the body draped across his own familiar and rather nice and rather than cringing away found his body instinctively arching into the body on top of his with an approving purr._

_The ginger shivered as he felt soft lips along the column of his throat. They nibbled and sucked his skin softly causing him to whine and try to shift. He didn't know whether he wanted to move away or be closer to the other man but strong pale hands decided for him when one reached forward to grab both wrists and pin them to the bed while the other slid under his stomach and force him to arch up further into the body on top of him._

_Ichigo shuddered when he felt something hard poking at his butt and decided even if he felt comfortable and aroused he wasn't about to let the unknown man put his dick inside him. He yanked his arms and shifted so he could his body away but to no anvil. The lips on his neck made their way to his ear and he moaned when the man bit harshly on his lobe before licking it soothingly as if apologizing._

"_Why are you resisting Ichigo?" The feeling of the man's hot breath on his neck made him whimper and the feeling on the man going back to nibbling and biting his skin didn't help but rather encouraged his shameless sounds._

_Not to mention that the deep voice was husky and so arousing that Ichigo felt that in the right situation the voice would most likely be enough to make him cum and that bothered him more than he cared to admit so he doubled his struggles to get away. The mystery man's educated tone and affliction of the voice sparked a memory in the orangette. Did he know the man currently molesting him? And why would the man think it was welcomed?_

_Although the last question seemed to answer itself when the man's cool hand slid from his stomach down, down, and further still to lightly graze his fingers over his stiffening erection. He gasped in pleasure and couldn't help but buck forward into the hand palming his now very hard cock. Now, even he would admit that this would be a pretty good sign to anyone that their attentions were received happily. His shuddering gasps only increased when a very arousing chuckle rang above him. Rich and deep, so thick that Ichigo thought if he could taste it, it would be like chocolate and he really, really loved chocolate_

"_So eager...Good, I can't wait either."_

_Ichigo whipped his head around in shock. What the fuck did that mean? What was going to happen? That was actually pretty obvious, this man though he was going to have sex with him! Not likely, unless the orangette had woken up loads of times in unfamiliar beds before and was molested by too strong for their own damn good men and simply allowed it because it happened to feel sorta good. What really shocked the red head though was when he turned to face his molester to give him a piece of his mind only to see complete darkness over the man's face. His pale muscularly lean body was completely clear but a dark cloud seemed to obscure his face causing the ginger to shiver in fear. _

_The man above him seemed to mistake it for something else entirely as he finally snapped his hips forward to completely sheath himself in the unsuspecting amber eyed man. He howled at the sharp pain and felt tears sting his eyes as he tried to pull his body away. He whimpered when he was pulled back into place and the hand holding on to his wrists released them to run through his hair in a comforting gesture that actually did soothe the sore pain. Ichigo was only glad that the man hadn't continued to move but had rather given him time to adjust to the thick length now embedded in his body._

"_Relax Ichigo. It gets better." The deep voice was soothing but there was now a strained tone to it that had the orangette hesitating before hissing out his initial pissed off comment. That was weird the man almost sounded like he was in pain, as if he should complain the ginger was the only one suffering. He didn't know much about sex with other men but shouldn't the other have prepared him or something...Gosh this hurt._

_As the ginger mulled over these rather deep and confusing thoughts his body must have relaxed or something because the man took this as a sign to begin moving. Pulling all the way out until the tip was the only thing left, Ichigo blinked at the sudden emptiness before the entire length was slammed back in causing him to scream as something inside him was hit and indescribable pleasure racked his body. The orangette didn't care anymore about whether this was wrong or right he bucked back fervently to seek more of the great feelings and was rewarded with the man thrusting roughly over and over again on the spot that made him literally see stars as he cried out. "More. Faster. Harder. PLEASE!"_

_Ichigo was past caring how desperate and needy he sounded. When he reached for his weeping erection to seek some relief he could only sob when the man slapped away his wandering hand and growled, "You'll be cumming from my cock only Ichigo." The rough arrogant voice, husky with lust was what finally tipped the orangette over th edge screaming a name at the top of his lungs._

The ginger snapped up in bed huffing loudly as he pressed a hand to his racing heart. What the fuck was that about? Ichigo was shocked; he wasn't the type to get wet dreams. It wasn't like he was extremely sexually frustrated and if he hadn't dated girls before he would actually think he was asexual. He had never really had an interest in sex and had only done it because it had been what his girlfriends had wanted. So he couldn't understand where this dream was coming from. First of all with a man? And to make matters worst he was the bottom. He thought at the very least in his own dream he would be topping.

He grimaced at the feeling of his now sticky pants and underwear wishing he had changed before falling asleep with a sigh he rolled out of bed his hips stiff and surprisingly sore. Ichigo turned to see that Kuya was watching him he frowned at the wolf, embarrassed about being embarrassed in front of the animal, "Don't look at me like that."

Glancing at his alarm clock he was happy to see he had woken up at a reasonable time and after picking up some sweat pants and t-shit to lay on the bed he walked into the shower connected to his bedroom. Throwing the dirtied clothes in his hamper he hopped into the shower.

Once he had finished he quickly dried himself off and wrapped his towel around his waist and came into the room to find all three wolves making themselves comfortable on top of his bed. He grinned at them while picking up a pair of briefs and dropping his towel to pull them on. Ichigo was shocked at a chorus of sharp barks, growls and whines that followed the action he looked at the animals to find Ru with her paws over her eyes and Ren's throat being grasped in Kuya's jaws and being forced to face another direction as a rumbling growl shook the onyx wolf's body. The ginger was shocked and quickly pulled the briefs all the way up before running forward to grab the blue eyed wolf and attempt to pull him away from the injured red one but this only caused his grip to tighten and look meaningfully at the clothes piled on the bed.

Ichigo blinked in confusion but decided if he was going to forcefully pull the animal off the other he should do it with some clothes on. He quickly slipped on the sweats and slipped in the t-shirt and the minute the shirt was pulled completely down the red wolf was released. Ren gave the dark wolf an annoyed glare or it looked like that to the orangette before shaking himself and settling comfortably on the bed. He gave Kuya a disapproving stare but was ignored after being given a disinterested and unimpressed glance. The ginger realized that trying to discipline the obviously unrepentant wolf was completely useless and turned to see the tiny Ru still hiding under her paws. Moving closer he rubbed her neck gently, "It's fine now. Are you guys' hungry?" Large eyes blinked up at him and shined with eagerness as her tail waged slowly he pat his leg and made his way downstairs delighted with the sound of several paws padding across the floors behind him.

Popping open the fridge Ichigo looked around but was hesitant. He didn't know what to give the three canines currently sitting on the floor behind him waiting patiently for some much needed substance. Wolves ate meat raw but these ones were so, so, so...Gosh he didn't know how to describe it but he felt they would be offended if he just dropped some bloody steak on a plate and said eat up. So, does he cook the meat or just serve it up. Decisions, decisions...Well, all this indecisive thinking got tiring so he just decide to give them what he was eating. Bacon and eggs it is for everyone.

A while later and the room was filled with the delicious smell of crispy bacon and scrambled eggs. The orangette used the spatula to separate the food onto four plates and laid three on the floor in front of each of the wolves and left them to enjoy the food as he sat at the table. He ate in silence and was a lot happier to have a form of company in the morning. After losing his father and sister the ginger had begun to dread mornings; the silence and emptiness with no meaningless but happy chatter. It had been a habit for him to skip breakfast and just grab something from a cafe to eat until lunch. With a stretch he picked up his plate and dumped it into the sink to clean later and paused by the wolves to check their progress. Both of the males had already finished and little Ru was eating her last piece of eggs as delicately as a canine could. With a smile the amber man waited and then cleared away their plates he gestured for them to follow him and was relieved when they did.

Once they where in the back yard he made quick of their used bandages and left them in a pile to throw out later. Under normal circumstances Ichigo would have been shocked to find the wounds nearly completely healed but after his recent discoveries he was no longer fazed by the strangeness in the world that happened to always occur around him.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised. You guys are so weird..." He gently stroked Kuya's fur but wrinkled his nose. "But, you guys stink of blood and dirt."

Turning on the hose Ichigo turned to them with a large grin, "Bath time."

To say bathing the three had been a challenge would be an understatement. Kuya took it with good grace as he seemed to do with everything and had walked away to lay in the sun with not so much as a blink. But the other two...The other two were a literal pain in the ginger's ass. They fidgeted, moved, and snapped at him when the water was too cold. They also got into a little spat when Ren had finished and had shaken his body and completely splashed a half dry Ru with his excess water. Ichigo had been surprised to see how fierce the tiny wolf could get and in the end he had to pull the two away from each other to prevent them from getting any more injuries.

Now, they all sat in the warm sun's rays and the amber eyed man was grateful for the peace and rest he was finally getting.

Ichigo jumped when he heard the door bell ring and quickly shuffled inside with all three scampering at his heel. But, before he could reach the door it was already being opened and his cousin burst in with his trademark insane grin. The orangette blinked when something came flying at him he quickly threw up his hands to catch whatever it was with a very unmanly squeak.

"Damn it Shiro! Don't do that!" He yelled with irritation until he realized he was holding his favourite brand of chocolate. He purred in delight and eagerly ripped it open and took a bite with a happy groan as he stumbled to the couch to eat his new treat.

"Hehe, I knew that would distract ya! Enjoy Ichi!" Shiro's voice was smug and filled with amusement as he made his way towards the kitchen. He could hear the sounds of him moving around in there but wasn't interested as he focused on the delicacy in his hands.

The chocolate was smooth and sweet on his tongue and he moaned at the taste. As he munched and made noises of appreciation he heard the albino chuckle as he settled on the couch behind his head.

"Try not to ta sound like ya havin an orgasm now, Ichi." He growled insulted but continued to nibble with delight until he heard a crash. Ichigo sat up to see that his silly cousin had dropped his cup and now the glass was shattered on the ground while his drink of what looked like orange juice spread across the floor. He was about to get up to get something to clean up the mess when Shiro had reached for a large shard and sliced his hand badly. The orangette grabbed his wrist with an annoyed growl,"What the hell! Why'd you do that?!"

As he grumbled about the albino's reckless and stupid behaviour he didn't notice when the other man had snatched both of his wrists in his uninjured hand. Ichigo gave his cousin a quizzical look when he was forced forward and Shiro's legs wrapped around him and further restrained his movements.

"What are you up to now, Idiot?" The ginger did try to sound reproachful he really did, but he was so use to his relative's unusual tricks and teasing that he couldn't really work up the effort to be angry let alone annoyed. So, when golden eyes looked up at him and the only emotions he could see in their depths was sadness, guilt, and regret he felt a spark of fear go through his body. Where was the mischievous twinkle and laughter that usually accompanied these sorts of actions from the trickster? Ichigo finally started to struggle and felt the fear grow as he found that the albino had done a pretty good job at restraining him effectively.

"Sorry Ichigo but it has to be done." After Shrio had spoken with such an uncharacteristic tone of remorse he moved his bleeding palm to the orangette's lips.

Ichigo tried to avoid swallowing any of the crimson liquid. He pursed his lips shut, twisted his head from the pale hand but this didn't stop Shiro from keeping the wound tightly pressed against his mouth. He heard his cousin growl in irritation and found himself very happy with that result; at least he wasn't the only one feeling annoyed. The orangette found a triumphant and slightly smug grin sliding onto his face until the golden eyed man gave his wrists a tight squeeze and he gasped in pain resulting in an open passage for the blood. He gagged and tried to spit it out but found himself being forced to swallow as his head was tipped back. Now it was easier for the blood to simply slide down his throat whether he had swallowed or not. The ginger blinked as the tears out of his eyes as the rusty and disgusting liquid entered his body and washed away the sweetness the chocolate had left.

His eyes focused dazedly as he saw (upside down) the wolves approaching with scary growls and bared teeth. Muscles where tensed and they all seemed ready to lunge at Shiro. Well, maybe he would let them teach the idiotic albino a lesson before he saved him from them. Ichigo proceeded to egg the canine's on in his mind, hoping desperately they would able to stop him from being forced to ingest more of the blood. Especially since it was starting to taste good to him which scared him more than anything else that was currently happening.

Shiro growled at the trio the sound brutal and primal before spitting out a command in a harsh tone and an oddly soothing explanation, "Oh hush now ya stupid mutts! I'm not turnin him, just awakenin him!"

Ichigo blinked at his choice of wording and felt disappointment sink in his stomach as the wolves paused at the golden eyed man's word before stopping their offensive and violent stances and instead settling on their haunches to watch this "Awakening".

The orangette ignored the sharp sting of betrayal; it seems everyone was against him today. He decided that he might as well stop resisting and went limp in Shiro's arms. His cousin looked down at him with concern. "I know this is hard but it'll be over soon. Ya see this had ta be done ta ya, I had no choice." The ginger blinked his eyes in confusion before narrowing them in anger. Shiro had to know he would pay for this little game or whatever the fuck this was. Ichigo watched in satisfaction as the albino gulped nervously before moving his hand away slowly. He would have attacked the pale man if it wasn't for the fact that he felt so weak and dizzy. With a shaking hand he wiped away the blood he could still feel on his lips and opened his mouth to ask a very angry and demanding question but stopped with a pained gurgle when he suddenly felt as if fire was spreading from his stomach and throughout his body.

Ichigo screamed and withered from the intense pain. How could someone's blood cause such a reaction? Agony, heat, pain, and fear clouded his mind as he screamed on and on. He could faintly feel himself being picked up and although he knew Shiro was handling him gently the pain from the light contact had caused such a horrible reaction from him that he was surprised his cousin didn't drop him in shock. He suddenly became silent but his mouth was still open as if he were still screaming and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he body stopped moving around as if trying to escape the agony he was experiencing and instead tensed with little shocks that rippled throughout his limbs.

The orangette was glad when he finally found himself slipping into darkness; if he was unconscious he could escape the pain. At least that's what he thought and hoped with his entire being. And fate must have finally decided to give him a break because when his eyes finally slid shut he finally experienced some peace.

**ooo**

Yoruichi sighed as she looked from the corner of her eyes to see her husband sitting casually with his fan. Unable to contain her frustration any longer she started to pace as millions of thoughts flashed in her mind.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be with them? This is a very dangerous ritual...One wrong move and Shiro could end up killing Ichigo rather then simply waking him up." Her usually mischievous and laid back attitude was no where in sight as she fretted about the fate of the boy she had raised since he was fifteen. She tugged impatiently on her long dark purple hair and paused to see what her lover would say.

Urahara Kisuke answered in a way so typical and expected of him that she couldn't even find the will to be angry. He simply laughed waved his fan as if waving away her worries and spoke in a happily laid back tone, "No worries! We taught Shiro everything he needs to know to perform the ritual correctly. And you saw how eager and dictated he was to learning he won't mess it up." he paused as if considering something before speaking with a slightly curious voice, "Well, I could imagine him messing up the explanation and resulting in Ichigo having a shattered mind and never being able to function normally again." He grinned again as he reached for his tea lying on the low Japanese style table next to him, "Otherwise we have nothing to worry about."

The dark violet haired woman only gazed at him with wide yellow eyes before darting for the door intent on stopping anything like that happening to her little Strawberry. She was stopped though when the blond man suddenly stood in her way.

"Calm down. They have to do this alone. We can't always be there for them." Seeing him suddenly serious made her hesitate before slumping forward into his arms. "I hate being useless." Yoruichi grumbled as she was led back to the table and seated beside the again grinning man.

"Yes, it is quite sad watching them grow up and become independent." He chuckled before reaching into his coat and some how producing two sake bottles, "How about we drown in our sorrows and worries?" With a nod she reached for one bottle and tipped it back eagerly. It was going to be a long night filled with anxious waiting and concern. Good thing she was use to them.

**ooo**

Shiro paced anxiously as he watched the red head settle into what could only be called a fitful sleep. His usually relaxed face was furrowed in pain and his body shook terribly. The albino was terrified that he had botched up the ritual but knew that Ichigo would have died instantly if that had been the case. With a tired sigh he sat on the edge of the bed to gaze at the man that was the only family he had left. He had promised himself he wouldn't mess this up, Shiro was determined to protect the one thing that mattered most to him in the world and he'd be dammed if ended being responsible for Ichigo's death.

After exhaling deeply again he gently brushed back the long orange hair that had become mussed during his little struggle. He had always loved the smaller man's hair, beautifully vibrant like a day lily with lightly tanned skin that reminded him of peaches. Everything about the red head was alive from his colouring to his tone and gestures, Ichigo simply radiated pure energy that had drawn countless people to him including himself that had slowly begun to fade over time. Shiro and the rest of the orangette's friends had started to feel a bit lost on about what to do. Ichigo had always felt he needed to protect everyone else without one thought about himself. This selfless attitude made him feel slightly overprotective and he was the first to show up when the amber eyed man needed help. It helped that the albino had a connection to his cousin that gave him a very clear idea to when he was needed, whether it be for comfort or to help knock some sense into some judgemental idiots that felt the needed to start something because of the ginger's looks.

The golden eyed man started as the slightly open door creaked open further to allow the three wolves access into the room. He grinned but it was slightly diminished from his usual one and he was too stressed to put any real effort into faking his smile any more than necessary, "I'm surprised that the great Alpha Byakuya would be resting at ma cousin's house with his Beta and sister. Did ya guys run inta a little surprise?" He snickered as he looked back at the sleeping form and smoothed out the blankets, "Ya weren't expecting the rumours about Aizen sending his followers' inta the neighbourhood ta be true did ya? Heh, well ya'll be glad ta see what it was that he was lookin for, ya?"

Shiro glanced back at them registering the surprise in the energy and grinned a bit more genuinely, "I'll tell ya, ma little Ichi is a special one." He looked at them closely, "It's good that all ya aren't too hurt. I saw the silver. That must've hurt like a bitch."

He got up with a stretch, "Let's leave him ta rest now. But later I'll need your help ta provide some proof when I start explaining what ta hell is goin on and I promise ya now Little Ichigo will not be one happy pup."The albino grinned and waited for them to leave the room when he saw the large onyx wolf hesitate with a glance at Ichigo before leaving causing him to frown worriedly. Now, it would be just horrid if what he thought was going on was happening. He shook his head forlornly as he closed the door with a solid click. But that was expected of the delicate looking red head to already have caught the interest of not just one, but two powerful alphas.

**ooo**

Ichigo woke to the smell of bacon and he blinked wearily up at the ceiling as he tried to get rid of the drowsy feeling that kept him from getting straight up. He tried to recall the last thing he could remember after Shiro had come to visit but his vague memories were too wispy to grasp in his state so he left thinking about that for later. The orangette's mouth felt like cotton and he really needed a glass of water but was too damn weak to get up. He rolled his head to the side and was shocked to see it was six o'clock of the day after he last recalled waking up. How long had he been sleeping? Why was he sleeping in the first place?

The ginger's worry gave him enough drive to push himself up even though his vision went totally sideways. He shuffled towards the door with a groan but wasn't even half way there when he stumbled and instead of hitting the hard floor he landed on fur. The large onyx wolf was supporting him with a very clear irritated huff. He shuffled around until Ichigo was laying across his back horizontally with his arms hanging off one side and his feet dangles uselessly on the other. Ichigo couldn't help but snicker tiredly, "Thanks Kuya...I was just thinking that tumble was really going to hurt."

A low snort was all he heard before the wolf slowly turned and headed towards the bed. Ichigo pouted as he realized that his feeble body was being put into bed by a canine...He could sink no lower. Kuya lightly grasped onto one of his wrists without sinking his fangs into the delicate skin and started pulling him forward over his head so he could push him back onto the mattress. Ichigo was suddenly glad his bed was so low or this little trick wouldn't have been so successful. In the end the orangette was right back where he started and was none too pleased with his current condition. One thing he hated more than bullies was being sick which equalled being weak. Being weak led to failure and that wasn't an option... he sighed deeply sick of his own thoughts and looked at the wolf resting his head on the bed while watching him with deep cobalt eyes. Ichigo patted the bed weakly with a smile, "Would you like to rest with me? I hate to admit it but I hate sleeping alone."

Kuya only cocked his head to the side and the sight was so surprisingly adorable that the orangette found himself giggling like a little girl. Had there been any people in the room he would have contained the urge but since he was alone he didn't see the need anymore. He grinned warmly when he felt the bed dip and instantly pulled the dark canine next to him.

"I don't want to sleep anymore but I'm still drowsy... So, I'll just talk so I don't fall asleep but you mustn't tell anyone what I say, okay? It would be embarrassing." He said in a joking manner because really it wasn't like the wolf could talk and tell anyone or really understand what he was saying no matter how intelligent he was.

Ichigo began to slowly pet the fur on the wolf's head as he talked. His voice was low and tired and still a bit dazed but was filled with happiness and love as he softly spoke about his mother and sisters, even his silly father. He avoided speaking about the sad times and instead took the time to mention the small almost insignificant actions that now had all the most significant affect on him. To remember the simple kindness and funny characteristics they all had even made him start to laugh at one point as he talked about how Karin would act so tough but was so forgiving and caring that she was almost exactly like Yuzu if her sharp tongue and attitude hadn't hidden that fact. While Yuzu had been extremely kind and gentle and completely selfless but sometimes needed to be shown extra care and affection or she would adopt a very childish pout. And his mother, words could hardly describe her. She had been the centre of his family's universe, her every move and emotion affecting theirs. She had always seemed to know how much they relied on her and Ichigo couldn't even recall once seeing her angry or sad; it was something truly astonishing for him to notice and appreciate now.

By the end the beautiful memories only made tears slip down his cheeks as he stared out the window and slowly trailed off into silence. He knew that he would never come home to a home cooked meal and curious questions about his day. Ichigo only wished he hadn't been such an idiot and spent more time with his sisters instead off always storming off to his room after giving a hasty answer and an affection pat to his sisters. They had deserved more of his attention and more of his time but he had been a stupid teenager that had wanted to be alone. He had taken advantaged of what he had had and now was left with nothing.

The orangette put a hand over his face as he sobbed, he couldn't understand why he felt so emotional. It was depressing. When he had finally calmed himself down he checked the clock again to see he had been talking for almost a straight hour not including the little pity party he threw himself.

"Argh, Sorry Kuya...I'm honestly such a mess right now. I can't even remember why I feel so ill." He wiped his face on the blanket before relaxing further into the bed with a sigh. "I'm sorta hungry...Not enough energy to make it downstairs though. A pity that is."

Ichigo sighed deeply again but this time with regret about not being able to go downstairs for some food. But the more he thought about it the more irritated he became, "What the hell is that idiot doing? Why does he have the time to feed himself in my house but not come to at least come up to give me something?"

As the orangette began to become more and angrier at his train of thought that he almost didn't notice when his cousin sneaked in with some food on a tray followed by Ru and Ren. So when he finally focused his attention on the grinning albino his frown only deepened and he had to resist the urge not to dash his alarm clock at the other man.

"Ah, so you finally remembered me, huh? About fuckin time!" He spat in childish annoyance at Shiro before gabbing the tray with a sharp jerk. Digging into the food with gusto he chewed on the meat with relish, happy that the hunger pains were starting to recede. The ginger looked up in curiosity when he didn't receive a snappy comeback meant to simultaneously annoy and placate him. The look of guilt on the white haired man's face brought a memory to the surface and he reeled back in shock dropping his fork back onto the plate with a clatter.

"Shirosaki Hichigo...You better start explaining what you did last night." This time Ichigo's anger was cold and harsh as he glared with narrowed eyes at his nervous cousin.

The other man scratched the back of his head with a deep sigh, "Well, I don't know how ta start...But I might as well go ta the very beginning...We are twins rather than cuzins little Ichi and our father Isshin was a very powerful werewolf that had left his pack."

The orangette blinked slowly at the other man. Then he cocked his head to the side as his face scrunched up. Abruptly his face smoothed out and he nodded, "I can definitely believe we're brothers...I always felt our connection was very _deep. _This idea that our father, that Goat face was a werewolf...I can maybe believe because that man wasn't human...He was just too ridiculous."

Now it was Shiro's turn to blink in shock. He had been expecting a very_ different _reaction and it pleased the ginger to have down the complete opposite and not have gone denying everything the white haired man had said.

"Well, ya takin this rather well...So, the fact is that off course we're halves. When we were born Da was able ta tell immediately that I was a dominate while ya were a submissive (sorry strawberry). Tha thing is that ya were a very powerful one. This meant ya would attract some pretty powerful wolves at an alpha level. Da didn't stay in the pack cause he didn't like tha laws and didn't want ya to be forced to submit to anyone. So, he sealed it away and I was sent off so I didn't accidentally break the spell, cause the only way ta do that is for a wolf with family blood to have ya drink some. Da's friend took me in and trained me to control tha inner wolf and all. Now, the thing is that the seal is weakening and this alpha Aizen has had an eye on ya since ya were born and your steady increase of power has piked his interest." The pale slumped forward and began to nibble on some of his food before continuing, "I was taught how ta release said seal when the time came ya would have ta start ta fight off ya unwelcome suitors...So~oo that's what I did yesterday evenin"

Ichigo nodded slowly, "I get what you're saying about the seal...Even if it was stupid to keep the truth a secret from me, and I'll accept he probably thought it was for the rest. But what did you mean by 'submissive' I don't understand that part."

Now Shiro gulped nervously while moving off the bed and out of arm's reach. This caused him to watch the man with suspicion as his 'brother' tried to find a way to word what he was going to say. The orangette felt apprehension rise in his gut as he felt with overwhelming certainty that the albino's next words were going to piss him off, a lot.

"Well, Ichi it's like being female, only you're male...Most males are dominate, literally only one in every like a thousand are submissive...And you're one."

The ginger's eyes narrowed dangerously and he applauded his brother on his wise decision to move away before he had grabbed the albino and shaken him in anger, "What dose this mean exactly?"

"Err, when the time comes for ya ta find a mate...You'll be the one who is mounted." Golden eyes watched him carefully and while worry held the forefront on the emotions Shiro was feeling the orangette could detect a hint of amusement in them.

"The hell I will be..." Ichigo muttered irritably but felt a shiver of fear as he recalled his dream. His position had felt natural and he hadn't really struggled hard to change his position.

"When tha time comes ya won't have a choice. It will be instinctive and natural for ya." The albino begun to slowly and cautiously make his way closer to the bed. When he saw that the red head wasn't reacting very physically he sprung forward and resume his former nibbling on Ichigo's forgotten food.

"Damn...Why is it always me? So who's this Aizen character you mentioned." The orangette was reluctantly resigned to the truth; it made sense to him in a strange way and even though the thought of being dominated repulsed him on a certain level it also excited him especially when he thought of that dream...

"He's a alpha that betrayed his former pack with two others and formed a new _slightly _different one. He's a bad sort of person and powerful enough to force ya if we don't find ya a powerful enough mate...Ma goal is ta keep him as far away from ya as possible." Shiro brightened at a sudden thought and added with his usually manic smile, "Good news is ya powerful enough ta keep most dominates off ya tail and if ya train hard enough ya should be strong enough ta beat some alphas ta keep them off ya if ya don't like them."

Ichigo wouldn't lie; he visibly brightened at the news. He may be able to literally save his ass from most of the horny wolves that might want him even if it meant he would have to eventually find an alpha strong enough to beat him and protect him that he could stand for more than a minute.

"That is good news Shiro! That made this loads better...So do we transform into like weird man wolves?" He asked quizzically tilting his head to the side.

"Nah, we literally become wolves. Why ya have three in your house right now! They reminded ya of somebody right? That's because they are them. That's why I was so shocked to see ya with them." The cheerfully manic grin on Shiro's face faded as he saw Ichigo's face go completely white.

The orangette glanced at the ebony furred wolf on the bed next to him and the dark blue eyes simple gazed dispassionately back. Realizing that he had talked about his family and had even cried in front of what he now knew was really Byakuya Kuchiki in wolf form...Embarrassment didn't even cover his current feelings. Mortification was more accurate and his face went from pale to as red as a tomato in seconds as he struggled not to freak out and jump out the bed and make everyone leave while he tried to wrap his mind around the horrifying truth.

Instead the amber eyed man calmly took a breath, then several more before turning to his brother again, "What now?" His tone was tight as he fought to keep his emotions in check but the albino either chose to ignore this or was oblivious to it since he continued with a happy expression.

"Well, it's trainin time for ya! And time ta find ya a man. But before that ya definitely have ta complete ya trainin." The golden eyed man looked up from Ichigo's food with a slight frown, "Aren't ya gonna demand proof?"

"Why? I believe you..." The orangette's tone was completely flat as he slowly started to shift away from Byakuya and gaze at his almost empty plate. He wasn't really even in the mood for eating anymore and the pathetic thing was that he was more upset about finding out that he had spilled his emotions to a real person rather than just an intelligent wolf than he was about finding out that he had a twin brother and was a werewolf. Even Ichigo had to admit to himself that his priorities weren't really straight in this case. A sad but very true thought that led him to pushing the mostly finished food to his eager brother.

"Anything else I should know?" He asked Shiro jokingly since he really couldn't image the white haired man having anymore life changing surprises for him. How wrong he was.

"Hmm, ya know there is. Ya see there are these demons that are the mortal enemies of us wolves. Their called Hollows and ya'll be able to see them and sense them now that the seal is broken. Also Urahara is a wolf too while Yoruichi is a werecat...A real odd couple they are." He paused before adding, "Chad, Uryu, and Orihime also know about wolves and hollows and have powers that help them fight the nasty demons."

Ichigo only gazed at him tiredly as he watched his brother devour his leftover food with a wide grin. He was really just too exhausted to even go there at the moment, "We'll talk later about that...I really need a shower."

"Okay!" He ignored Shiro's cheerful chirp as he slid off the bed and picked some clothes to wear afterwards. The orangette shuffled to the bathroom, desperately ignoring all the eyes he could feel watching him depart. Ichigo didn't know why he believed that Shiro couldn't have anything more to shock him with. But damn those last ones...He would need a couple of hours to mull over what it all meant. And the hollows didn't really sound all that good especially when you add in the fact that they're demons and his now mortal enemies.

**Please review to let me know whether you'd like me to continue or not.**

**Note* I don't know how much private healthcare would cost. I live in Canada so it all FREE BITCHES**

**Jokes...But yeah if the cost seems odd please point a more appropriate one.**


End file.
